User talk:Redkite
Predator Opinion Predator is a murderous hunter that can maim, mutilate, and slaughter almost anything it comes across. It's weapons are amazing and it has the ability to cloak. It has will kill it opponents and collect their bones. Batman has no chance. Expert's Opinion Here it it. Have mercy. :) This easily goes to the Predator. He has a major technological advantage over Terry, which includes thermal vision, a laser caster, mines, and other fun little toys. Terry may have experience in street fighting and be mentored by the original Batman, that is nothing compared to the years of training and experience of the Predator. Yes, Terry is faster and have limited flight abilities, the Predator is fast and agile enough to keep up with him. When I say weapons advantage, the Predator has a mask that will allow him to see Terry even when he is under a cloaking device, and Terry won't be able to see the Predator. When it comes to weapons, the Predators pack a lot more punch then Terry's. The Predator's plasma caster and smart disc will allow him to attack from a farther range than the Batarangs. When in close range, he will destroy Terry with his Wrist Blades and Combi Stick. He will follow Terry and may be able to set an ambush with his Proximinity Mines. Finally, even if Terry does manage to strike the Predator with something with a little punch in it, the Predators armor will be able from stop it from doing anything serious. Overall, I say the Predator wins due to better weapons, armor, killer instinct, and experience. Terry will be just a trophy with a mask on. Thanks for letting me do my first Expert's opnion. Cfp3157 (talk) 22:03, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Expert's opinion for Batman. Here goes. If its shit I can always add more later. Batman would win this match-up for a number of reasons. When it comes down to the individual bot warriors are powerful and experinced. The Predator (wolf) has traveled accross the galaxy Hunting various prey, including the lethal Xenomorphs. Batman has fought numerous and varied rouges in Gotham city. Everything from the shape-shifting Inque, or the reality changing Spellbinder, to the Blast generating Shriek or Blight. Terry has faced enemies that were stronger than him before, or enemies with near impervious armor and many villains that might give the predator itself some trouble, including some of the original Batman's. This combined experience easily matches the Predators own and will easily keep terry's head in the game by itself. When it comes to tech and armor, Terry outclasses the Predator. Both Suits contain cloaking technology and various forms of vision. The Batsuit has more advanced cloaking tech, allowing it to become completely invisible, unlike the Predator's cloak which still leaves a "bubble" of air. The Batsuit's cloak also renders it invisible to Infrared, the main secondary vision with the Bio Mask. The Predator on the other hand can be detected with infrared (which the batuit has) The batsuit does not have this weakness, being incapable of of being detected save for UV light (which no account of the Predator Bio Mask having). The Predator is naturally much stronger than Terry alone, but with the suit he is able to compete with it for strength, able to smash stone and bend metal. With the suit, Terry is not only able to compete for strength, but outclass Wolf in speed. Predators are naturally Agile, but Terry's training, limber body, and the enhancing suit allow him to be faster and more agile. As for Weapons Things get even more interesting. The Predator is armed with some very lethal Weapons, including the smart disc, Shuriken, Plasma caster, Whip, Combi Stick, and Wrist blades. All of which Batman has faced in some form or another, or has his own answer for. The Combi Stick for example is near useless here. Not only can Terry easily avoid it, but he is also a rather proficient fighter up close. Terry also Brings in a heap-load more weapons into this fight. Starting small, he has his Claws and forearm spikes, both of which are sharp enough to cut through metal (the latter he used to cut robots in half). Next up are the regular batarangs and discs. Capable of cutting through metal and hitting targets precisely with little to no prep time, these are one of Batman's most used tools. Next up are the flash bang and Smoke grenades. While the Predator's Biomask will limit there effectiveness, they still are a useful tool that terry's combat creativity will make very useful assets. And one of the biggest tools in his arsenal are his explosive and shock batarangs. These are going to be his best way to deal damage to Wolf. His suit also includes a myriad of other tools including a buzz saw, surface adhesion, Bolas, knock out gas, grappling hooks/guns/batarangs, and electrical discharges. In the end, Terry/Batman is better equipped that Wolf and more than adept enough in combat to defeat the predator. Batman's suit levels the playingfeild while increasing his strength, speed, vison, and agility as well as granting him flight. He will be able to avoid most of the Predator's attacks while landing his own. Even if his is hit, his advanced suit can take it, allowing him to stay in the game a little longer. Unlike the people often portrayed in the Predator films, Nothing wolf can throw at him will surprise Terry or knock him off his game. Not only is Wolf in for a fight, the Predator will become the Prey. About your battle Come on Red, You didn't have to remove your battle because Pach didn't like it. It was still a good battle even if I said the formating bothered me (I did not mean that as an insult) —Arrow(talk)→ 23:16, September 4, 2012 (UTC) To Redkite525, Your knowledge of the Special Air Service will be utilized when the time comes. JGM007 (talk) 22:08, September 26, 2012 (UTC)JGM007 Best of luck to you I see that you have plans to do a Walking Dead vs Left 4 Dead 2 matchup. That actually was one of the ideas I really wanted to do, but had no clue at the time on how to pull it off, so I wish you the best of luck when you write it and I will make sure I vote. My emotions are Might... (talk) 17:15, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Typing in our battles Sure. I'm actually planning to have an Invasion of the Daleks battle every 2 months. What is it that you want to talk about?Oshbosh (talk) 20:34, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey red, thund here Just here to say thanks so much for your effort on making the titlecard, photo gallery and expert's opinion for Grievous. Thundrtri (talk) 17:22, November 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: TEST Expert's Opinion I heard your the man to go to for spec ops opinions. I would like one for either the Spetsnaz or MACV-SOG. Thank you.--Cfp3157 (talk) 01:40, December 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Expert's Opinion If you're gonna give me one, can you hurry up please? Thank you. --Cfp3157 (talk) 21:17, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Saints Row 3 Tourney: Interview I am going to have a reporter interview you about the tournament, which I am calling Steel-War Tournament III (The III is for story purposes) and see what your character thinks about all this. "Guys, I am here with Aaron Porter, a Former Navy SEAL now Steelport Detective" "Whatever you want your character to say "Now, what is you thoughts on this whole tournament? What do You think will be the outcome?" "This is where you (or more say, your character) states his what he thinks is going to happen and stuff like that. Maybe give off some back-story" Report Back soon. Undead RVD (talk) 05:27, December 15, 2012 (UTC) About your profile I really like how you changed it, and would like to know if you used a template on it. If so what template was it? Have a nice day.Utter noob (talk) 03:41, January 4, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob Snake-Eyes Expert Opinion Snake eyes has got this. Wanna know why? Let me list the two major reasons. #1. Training. Snake Eyes has been taught by the finest masters of the world in some of the finest fighting styles. This, coupled with his military training, makes him dreaded in combat. He was taught the legendary style of the Eight deal by the greatest master of martial arts, which enabled to defeat his rival Storm Shadow once and for all. Deadpool really has nothing in the way of training. Take this video from Resolute which shows how much Snake-Eyes training matters: #2. Stealth. Deadpool always goes in guns blazing, usually screwing most most plans. Snake eyes is capable of infiltrating heavily guarded bases with almost no effort. Deadpool will just charge in with no thought and won't be ready for Snake-Eyes thought methods of attacking, making him the last thing Deadpool will never see. Deadpool is good, but he's just not prepared for someone like Snake Eyes. SAS weapons I am planning on using the SAS in a battle against the GROM and I would like to know if these weapons are accurate for them. I plan on giving them the CBM switchblade, SIG Sauer P220, MP5A3, C8 Carbine, and the L96 sniper rifle. Let me know if anything should be changed.Utter noob (talk) 21:08, March 2, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob Expert's Opinion Hello, Kite. You may recall how on my announcment of Season Three you might back Rick Grimes. Our good friend the Doctor plans on doing an expert's opinion for Frank West. However, I still need one for Rick Grimes. If you would be so kind, can you please suppport him with an expert's opinion? Thank you and have a pleasent day. Cfp3157 (talk) 22:56, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Spec Ops Weapons Hey Kite, you know a bit about special forces weaponry so I would like some help on judging if the aresonals in my sandbox look alright. Here are the links to the battles in my sandbox. 1. User:Utter_noob/Sandbox#French_Foreign_Legion_vs_Green_Berets 2. User:Utter_noob/Sandbox#US_Navy_SEALs_vs_Joint_Task_Force_2 Please tell me if there is anything I need to change. Thanks in advance.Utter noob (talk) 22:18, May 17, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob Thanks.Utter noob (talk) 14:23, May 18, 2013 (UTC)Utter noob New Villain If more villains are needed for the super powered war, I would be willing to make another villain if possible Godkombat21 (talk) 13:09, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Concerning my Super powered war entry Tourney Hey Kite, is it okay if my character don't have a picture. I'm only using a galaxy tab, and the Hero Machine seems to not work well with it. It works, but it lags and the picture dont download well. Sorry. Bulls12345 (talk) My Hero Alright Red I toned him down a bit making his strength at at least 40 and his speed to 55mph and gave him one more weakness. I already had weaknesses on him but I added in one more for it to make it better. Hope he's alright now. The Warrior of the Universe So-Pro Warrior (talk) 21:25, June 22, 2013 (UTC) I was a participant in the battle entry you were hosting and my characters were accepted but they are not in the roster for part 2... Your input would be appreciated Hey Red, there is currently a dispute going on regarding expert's opinions, and the community is pretty divided on it. So it would be nice if you could give some input here: http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:91836 HaydenStudios (talk) 16:25, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Super-Powered War Uh, if you read it again, you'll find that I did nominate someone BattleGames1 (talk) 12:49, June 30, 2013 (UTC) My characters Super Human Strength and Agility statistics Strenght-Black Knight can lift up to 8 tonnes Agility:Has olympic level agility My characters Super Human Strength and Agility statistics Strenght-Black Knight can lift up to 8 tonnes Agility:Has olympic level agility Oshbosh (talk) 01:36, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Power Statistics His ability to control the Earth is basically like Earth Bending in Avatar. His ability to control animals means that when an animal is in sight, he can transfer his mind to the animal and take it's body. Oshbosh (talk) 21:44, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Kite, is it good to close my battle?MonsterMovieguy (talk) 11:40, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok thing Ok Redkite.I'll take that as a message.But now my old blog William Carter Vs Buck Crosshaw is tagged by me as a candidate for deletion.And extra : Can you vote My Kronans Vs Olog Hai?If so thanks.Plus this is no spamDeadliest Issue (talk) 11:16, February 16, 2014 (UTC) I would like Terrarian to be on top of a building overlooking the Lawyer Terrarian 112 (talk) 15:22, April 22, 2014 (UTC)Terrarian RE: RE : Your Message Fine. Stepping to a mine field? How about this : I just shut up to a "pro" admin that has a "so-called-bad-attitude-to-me?" Sir William Of Chalitton (talk) 13:53, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Good News I just finished my first Blog, which is about Altair vs Hades. You can vote for one of them if you want. I hope you keep working hard as well. Red243 (talk) 16:03, June 1, 2014 (UTC) OCF Chat I am chatbanned here, but want to talk to you. Please come to OCF Chat for a few $P0RT $H0UT!NG 19:22, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Just say no.-Pach. I know you wanted to say something to me, but I mus apologize for the inconvenience. You see I have no internet temporarily. So if you wanted to say your personal final farewell to me. Then leave it on my talk page asap. Ill be sure to respond. Same to y'all brother. Remember the following.... 1 smoke every day jk lol 2. Always do your best in school. 3. Always do the right thing. 4. Love your family like their the world. 5. Live life to the fullest and healthiest. If you ever want to contact me outside of wiki here's my email at cheogogo@gmail.com and my cell phone for long distances at 281-796-2985. Peace to y'all from Pach. Yo, Red I'm gonna miss ya bro. It's been nice having you here, good luck with life. If you feel like keeping up you can email me at scorch2258@gmail.com. See ya around RedTomahawk23 (talk) 01:57, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Well I guess this is it. Can you please make sure to come by chat every once in a while? Terrarian 112 (talk) 09:19, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Look You should pop on chat at some point. We have some cool new people and a lot of guys (including Wass) want you back. Pop on at some point. ILoveBattles (talk) 03:53, March 26, 2016 (UTC)ILoveBattles